Life Can Change Instantly
by xX. Lianna Duke .Xx
Summary: Octavia Pandora had never had things easy, not in her home, not at school. Not even after graduating and becoming a Professor at Hogwarts. That was until she heard his message, and met him in person. Argon Dracon gave her a cause that was worth fighting for, worth dying for in her eyes. She became one of his most loyal from their first meeting. Argon Dracon x Octavia Pandora


Everything had gone wrong, the dark curse the attack that had happened on her when she had just graduated. Octavia had never had a particularly easy life being born a Pure Blood and sorted into Slytherin House, but she had thought things were going well. Her seven years had gone fabulously, until graduation when her boyfriend of three years had broken up with her for another girl. That had started her entire dabble into the Dark Arts, looking for more power and longing to find something worth fighting for, a cause.

It was after the werewolf had attacked her, after they had managed to stop her from becoming one, but she was left with two scars above her right eye, forever blackened and doomed to cause her pain on the night of a full moon whenever werewolves would shift. Octavia had just started at Hogwarts as a Professor when she heard about Argon Dracon and heard his message. She followed the message to where she found him, that was when she truly understood things.

"Argon Dracon, your views are mine. My loyalty is yours, forever." Octavia swore, bowing her head to him which earned a grin from the male before her. She had seen his twin at Hogwarts, Professor Dracon, but Argon held more for her than anyone else. To her, he was the cause she needed to keep pushing forward. "And what would your name be then?" Argon questioned, holding his hand out towards her. Octavia placed her hand in his, nodding her head. "Octavia Pandora, current Professor at Hogwarts…but now part of your army. Use me as you will."

Argon could only widen his smirk at the words she used, nodding his head in thought. "Octavia, well I think I can most indeed use you during this war. You'll be an inside agent." Octavia nodded her head in agreement, "Of course, whatever you need. I can bring intel from within the Castle, ensure that you can succeed in your mission." She hadn't found a cause like his that had ever made as much sense before, it was nearly something she could enjoy in her life.

His views on the way things worked, that those with magical powers were held up above those without magical powers, it was inspiring to her and she agreed with his views and how he felt the Wizarding world should be exposed and no longer hiding in the shadows. "Well than, shall I show you around the Manor before your inevitable return to Hogwarts?" Argon asked, his hand still holding her own. Octavia gave a nod of her head, "Yes, of course My Lord Argon."

Argon led her inside of the Manor, showing her each of the rooms with the dining-area and war room being the final stop. He looked at her, "Now, can you maintain cover within Hogwarts?" he asked her, tilting his head as he looked at her closely. "I'll use a memory potion to conceal my true thoughts, ensure that it can't be broken by anyone. I've dabbled in the Dark Arts quite a bit since graduation, and I will not fail you."

Another smirk escaped past his lips, as he nodded his head. "Good good, I'm counting on you not getting caught Octavia." She bowed her head, "I would sooner die than betray your trust, or your secrets." the words were out of her mouth without hesitation, she had never felt so strongly about any certain cause before she heard his. She was grateful to have something to fight for, a cause, a person that she could fight strongly for.

Argon nodded his head once more, "That is good to know, I'm glad for loyalty such as that." he responded before walking over to her and placing his hand on her shoulder. "Be sure to keep in touch, Octavia. I can't afford to lose any soldier before this battle is won." Octavia nodded her head, placing her hand on top of his for a moment and giving a gentle squeeze. "Of course, Lord Argon, I shall try and come here as often as necessary and update you personally on what is going on inside of Hogwarts. And should you need me otherwise, I could meet in the Forbidden Forest during the evenings." He grinned and gave her hand a squeeze in return. "I'll return with you to the Forbidden Forest, then we'll part ways there."

Octavia pulled her hand back, nodding as she walked out of the Manor at his side. Argon led her to the perimeter of the Manor, and the two apparated into the Forbidden Forest, once there he turned to look at her. "Well, I look forward to working with you Octavia." She gave a grin, nodding her head as she bowed slightly. "As do I, my Lord Argon. I will not fail you." She commented, standing upright and looking towards Hogwarts before turning her attention back on him.

Argon nodded a moment, "Check in often, and stop by sometimes as well. It would be good to see your face amongst the army occasionally as well." he was facing her, and that grin was placated upon his face it seemed. "I wouldn't mind enjoying the company of the army once in a while, and it would be nice to be reprieved from playing nice with Hogwarts." She said, brushing a hand over her scars a moment. "Where did you get those?" He asked her, tilting his head a moment.

Octavia immediately hid the scars, turning her face away. "I was attacked by a werewolf shortly after graduation…they were able to stop the transformation, but it went a little awry and left me with these scars. They burn the night of the full moon, whenever a werewolf transforms…a permanent thing, but it was the price to pay for not becoming a werewolf myself." Argon shifted, moving to pull her hand away from the scars and look at them. "They make you who you are, don't ever be ashamed of them." He told her, before taking a step back and nodding his head.

"I'll be off now, be sure to come check in as soon as things are situated within Hogwarts." Argon said, nodding his head and taking a few steps back. "Of course, my Lord, I'll be in touch soon." Octavia said, bowing her head before watching him apparate right before her eyes. That was the moment everything had changed for her, and she knew than and there that she could finally strive to fulfill a purpose like no other, a purpose and a cause that was well worth fighting for in her eyes.


End file.
